


“那個E”

by gg0v0



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gg0v0/pseuds/gg0v0
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lisacat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisacat/gifts).



結果還是坑XDDDDD（被太太打死

沒辦法，去聽完Ray音樂會之後產生的腦洞XDDDDD

==========

《那個E》

「Brett！這箱是你的粉絲禮物！我放這裡唷！」

「啊。謝謝。」Brett嚥下口中的礦泉水，朝後台的黑衣工作人員揮了手。

剛完成整首Tchaikovsky Violin Concerto的演奏，Brett在經過幾次謝幕之後，終於得以回到他的休息室，坐下來補充一點水份。

Tchaikovsky Violin Concerto並不是他演出過的最長樂章，但卻是他最喜歡的一個，因此他總是更賣力的將所有細節抓緊，一曲下來，耗費的專注和精神相當可觀。

深呼吸一會兒，Brett起身往門邊的小紙箱走去。他掃視紙箱內包裝各異的小禮物，不出意料的看見其中一袋點心，上頭用一小段紙膠帶貼著‘for Brett Yang’的小卡，以及角落簽上的‘E.C.’。

果然也有來啊⋯，Brett想。他記得今早踏入音樂廳準備彩排時，室外剛開始飄雨，這又冷又濕的夜晚，還有許多聽眾願意擠進來欣賞他的演奏，Brett不只有暖心，還有感激。

而名為‘E.C.’的粉絲，⋯Brett常在心裡乾脆稱作‘那個E’，會被Brett關注的原因非常簡單，這位‘E’粉絲打從Brett高中，因為在賽事得獎而陸續受邀參與地方樂團演出時，就常常委託音樂廳的服務台，轉交粉絲小禮給Brett。

Brett還記得他初出茅廬的拙樣，光想到他一高中生站在樂團前拉獨奏，要走出舞台前都會手抖個不停。

青澀無名氣的Brett，完成演奏後除了偶爾能收到導師和同門的花束之外，其餘的就剩和團員拍合照，或是分食其他團員收到的餽贈。

他第一次被團員喚著領自己的粉絲禮物，是作為少年獨奏家將近半年的高中寒假。Brett朝一個大箱子內觀望，過了許久才在滿滿的禮物裡面找到寫著他名字的小卡。

卡片上是書寫整齊的‘Brett Yang’，還有一句小小的‘E.C. :)’。

Brett至今忘不了，他當時看到卡片和小紙袋的心情。他將禮物寶貝的放到自己的琴盒旁，忍著內心的激動，一直回到飯店的房間內才捨得拆開來一探究竟。

紅紅綠綠的耶誕包裝紙內，藏著一個珍珠奶茶造型的耳機盒保護殼。Brett握著禮物，趴在飯店的書桌前笑了⋯他前個月接受地方音樂雜誌的訪談，才訥訥的說過他喜歡喝珍珠奶茶！

或許是帶來幸運的‘E粉絲’的緣故，之後的演出裡，Brett的表現越來越受到樂壇的矚目，由後台指定轉交給他的粉絲禮物也不斷增加。

在Brett高三那年一舉奪得國際獎項後，每回Brett出場，他的粉絲贈禮總是多到必須單獨用一個籃子來裝，期間，‘E粉絲’的禮物不曾缺席，雖不貴重，卻總能讓Brett會心一笑。

粉絲禮物的種類豐富，有時是紀念品，有時是小點心，紀念品們被Brett放進櫃子裡珍藏，不過‘E粉絲’送的那個珍珠奶茶耳機殼，始終被擺放在Brett桌前的小書架上，作為他秘密的精神支柱。

「啊⋯」從回憶裡繞了一圈，Brett才打開‘E粉絲’的那袋點心，一股濃濃的奶油味就飄散出來，居然是近來紅極一時的珍珠奶茶酥餅！

Brett咬了幾枚香濃的酥餅，復甦的飢餓感，讓他三兩下吃完了袋子內剩下的幾個甜點。Brett又含幾口礦泉水，開始拿出琴布整理他的琴，邊等著台上的樂團表演結束後，回到大休息室拍團體照。

Brett隨後打開手機的備忘錄，瞄一眼期中報告的截止日期，思考著等會樂團的宵夜場大概不能待太久，否則又得熬夜趕論文，才不至於拖累其他組員⋯。大學剛開學幾個月，課業並沒有Brett想象中的輕鬆，除了花大量的時間練琴，Brett還有許多課程需要兼顧。

「⋯Brett！Brett果然出來了！」見玻璃門內的走廊盡頭處，Brett背著琴緩緩走出來的身影，躲在表演者通道外的粉絲立刻圍到欄杆前，朝著Brett用力揮手。

「嗨—」Brett已經逐漸習慣與他的樂迷互動，他掛上微笑接過粉絲的筆，為歡呼的人們簽名。看來今天是躲不掉熬夜寫作業了，但Brett卻覺得特別滿足，竟有一群人為了見他一面，而站在寒風裡等待。不知道‘那個E’，會不會也在這小群粉絲裡⋯？

「⋯謝謝⋯嗯，各位回家小心。」末了，Brett簽完最後一位粉絲的筆記本，目送粉絲們三三兩兩的離開後，背緊琴盒，轉身走往樂團事先預約好的計程車，加入團員們前往宵夜餐廳的行列。

‘那個E’今晚也沒有來和Brett相認啊⋯。計程車內，Brett輕笑了下，那位粉絲一如既往的神秘，只在某個距離裡悄悄的對Brett表示關心和支持。Brett真是越發對‘那個E’感到好奇了。

「呼⋯」Eddy和周圍因爲獲得簽名而興高采烈的粉絲們，一起往警衛留下的側門開口處移動，他抱著手上的節目冊，目不轉睛的盯著封面上Brett飛舞的簽名字跡。

已經算不出是第幾份具有Brett簽名的節目單或海報了，Eddy從Brett還是高中生的時候，就經常用僅存的零用錢，買票去欣賞Brett的演奏會。

初見Brett時，Eddy才中學。那個乾燥又高溫的夏季午後，Eddy為了蹭空調，跟著姊姊Belle進到學生音樂比賽的會場，Belle忙著準備比賽曲目，而Eddy就閒得四處亂晃。

Eddy在小提琴的賽區坐下，想見識其他年齡層的選手表現，他雖然被逼著學小提琴，可真正被押著參加比賽的次數比Belle少得多。戴著牙套的Brett吸引了Eddy的注意，那人據說是地區比賽的常勝軍，今年剛晉升到中學組，可以預見的，Brett給在場的中學生莫大的壓力。

Brett的琴藝也讓Eddy印象深刻，Wieniawski的曲目雖是常見的比賽曲，要處理出好音色卻不容易，Brett的神情帶有震懾力，展現琴技時又充滿自信，觀摩他拉琴無疑是種享受。

Eddy從那時起，便透過姊姊或小提琴老師，間接關注著Brett的消息。隨著對方飛速的進步，Eddy果然在高中時獲知Brett的小型獨奏會資訊，容納不到百人的小音樂廳還沒坐滿，出席的大多是音樂教室或學校的關係戶，Eddy輕易的以便宜的票價，購得第一排的座位，會後，留下來捧著音樂會海報請演出者簽名的聽眾更是稀少。

爾後不過兩三年，Brett的音樂會因為賽事獎項的知名度而變得熱門，Eddy必須想盡辦法在電腦前蹲著，才能在票券啟售的第一刻搶到前排的座位。Brett的簽名也更不易取得，只能像現在，私下到音樂廳的表演者出入口附近徘徊，碰碰運氣。

不得不說的是，Eddy身為Brett的粉絲多年，沒有一次比今年還要讓他難忘。升上大學二年級的開學週，剛收假回學校宿舍的Eddy懶散的甩著背包踏進教室，他剛打完哈欠的眼睛朦朧朦朧的，卻在看清空位旁的人之後呆楞在原地。

⋯階梯教室裡，Eddy眼前的空位邊上，坐著穿休閒裝的Brett！對，就是Brett Yang！

Eddy隱約聽到那人對他說“嗨，這裡還有位子“，然後，他就只剩下機械式的活動了，全程僵坐在木椅上，近距離接觸偶像的興奮炸滿整個腦子，卻不敢對Brett多搭一句話。還是課間，教授公佈學期的分組模式，隔壁的Brett就近詢問Eddy同組的意願，Eddy才回過神來趕緊點頭。

課後，Brett為了方便討論而問了Eddy的臉書帳號，Eddy只結巴的望著Brett稀鬆平常的輸入他的ID，然後點選好友申請。隨後，被Eddy捏在口袋裡的手機跳出臉書通知，Eddy腦袋空白的按下確認鍵⋯⋯那是⋯Brett的私人帳號啊啊啊啊啊啊！！不是營銷用的粉絲專頁！！

Eddy對Brett的粉絲之心徹底爆炸，他花了整整一週才勉強調適好心情，否則，他還真不知該如何和自己的男神正常相處。尤其Brett居然成了Eddy同所大學的學弟！雖然主修不同，但通識課程是不分系級的，Eddy和Brett才恰巧遇上。

「簽到了？」Belle在駕駛座，等著Eddy慢吞吞爬進車門，她挑眉看著弟弟手上小心翼翼拿著的節目冊。她就不懂，每次要託音樂學院的同學直接介紹Brett給Eddy認識，Eddy就是不肯，可又總是追在Brett的演奏會後頭跑⋯

Eddy好不容易折騰到家，他先將Brett的簽名本放到抽屜裡的盒子內，還用筆標註上日期，才去沖了澡。

待Eddy擦乾頭髮，他迫不及待坐到書桌前打開筆電，點開瀏覽器輸入網址列。跳轉後的頁面，出現了一個論壇⋯⋯

『楊先生後援會—入宮請抽號碼牌～』

閃亮亮的標題就這樣飄出來，Eddy瀏覽了幾分鐘論壇的最新訊息，看起來並沒有什麼違規事件，Eddy便拿起手機點幾下，傳送不久前抓拍的、Brett為粉絲們簽名的側影，以及他拍下的、Brett在節目冊留下的簽名。

Eddy編輯了幾句文字配圖，就高高興興的抱著他的枕頭，投入身後的被窩了。

幾秒後，論壇的最頂部浮出一個最新的帖子—

[最新] 今天也要嚎！楊先生，操粉嗎？（發布者ID：後宮管理者楊太太）

[照片jpg.] [照片jpg.]

⋯至於底下一眾人推文如『搶前排向楊太太請安！！』、『爭取與楊太太同框！』之類的留言，就都是後話了。

-

我真的好想看Eddy掉馬哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈（超壞心

TBC(??)


	2. Chapter 2

2

「Brett，你的咖啡上要灑可可粉對吧—哇啊！！」Eddy突然從距離兩公尺的地方衝向Brett，拇指和食指往筆電鍵盤一按，快捷鍵就將跳轉中的瀏覽器頁面給全關了。

「嘿，我們剛剛查到一半的資料都被你弄沒了，Eddy⋯」Brett聳肩，指著沒有半個視窗開啟的電腦螢幕，轉頭看向半彎著腰的論文夥伴。

其實從瀏覽器的紀錄就能拉回先前的那些網頁，但閱讀文獻的思路被打斷後，還是得花時間重新整頓一下內文。

「抱歉抱歉、我我來弄⋯」Eddy見Brett移動游標要重開網頁瀏覽器，連忙將整台筆電搬過去自己那邊，點點觸控板，將紀錄裡的網站一一打開，⋯除了Brett最後點擊的那個⋯⋯不是充斥Brett迷妹迷弟的論壇還能是什麼！！肯定不宜讓‘楊先生’本人，目睹論壇裡的眾多腦殘粉發言啊！！

「這麼緊張⋯你藏了小黃片？」Brett接過服務生送來的咖啡，望著餐桌對面正襟危坐的Eddy，情緒由剛才的莫名其妙直轉為揶揄。臉上藏不住事情的Eddy學長⋯捉弄起來實在是特別有成就感。

「才沒有小黃片啦！」Eddy忽然挺直腰桿，將臉從筆電螢幕後方移出來澄清。

「哦？沒有小黃片，那你都看什麼弄？」看Eddy反駁的臉過於認真，Brett又決定不要終止這個話題了。

「呃⋯不是，快、快看論文啦⋯」果然，跑偏的對話讓Eddy一愣，隨即臉熱得接不上話，他尷尬的把筆電螢幕轉向兩人中間，眼神好一陣子都拒絕和Brett對上。

Eddy學長聽黃梗怎麼會臉紅啊⋯以後多對他講點黃色廢料好了。Brett表情不變的，在心中對眼前的Eddy發表一番總結。不過是略為邪惡的面向。

「⋯⋯這都什麼⋯」Brett掃一眼電腦螢幕，皺起眉頭喃喃。他正在探索白天從Eddy那裡瞥到的網站，Eddy雖然迅速的將筆電搶回去，但Brett瞄到了網頁的大標題。

主要是Eddy的反應太大了，引起Brett的好奇心，他回家後搜尋一看，原來是個非官方的論壇？

“Brett Yang”⋯這討論的不正是他嗎！？這裡的‘楊先生’，指的應該就是Brett本人？

Brett困惑的進入網站，發現是需要註冊的粉絲論壇，他猶豫了幾秒，拖著滑鼠游標，點擊右上角閃閃發光的「入宮申請」。

閱讀好幾頁充滿網路用語、疑似論壇使用守則的文字之後，Brett終於取得他的論壇帳號，他登入論壇，琳瑯滿目的討論板塊讓他眼花，這可是他第一次使用粉絲俱樂部類型的網站。

論壇首頁的上方，有一大篇幅是Brett最近一次音樂會的海報圖片，還有零星幾個對新用戶開放的板塊及留言區。而Brett仔細讀完使用教學後，露出了更深沉的遲疑⋯⋯⋯。

『BRETT_BANG(浣衣局洗地工Lv.0)：Brett好帥！(幾秒鐘前)』

湊到第十個了。Brett面無表情的對著帖子裡自己的照片按下大大的愛心，並心情複雜的在底下打出一句評論。沒辦法，板規提到必須在‘楊先生安利帖’留下十條讚美的話⋯內容還不能重複⋯⋯。

行了，Brett現在能瀏覽大部分的討論區，除了少數幾個高級板塊以外。他在不同主題的看帖之間亂逛，算是無意中窺見他的粉絲們，對於他各個演出或訪談的評價。

心裡輕輕的被觸動，因為Brett發覺，在他不知道的角落裡，有無數樂迷從好久之前，就對他的演奏會支持有加。

『後宮管理者楊太太：嘿，捕捉到一枚小新人～～@BRETT_BANG』

「⋯啊？」Brett還在進行俗稱的“爬文”，右上角冒出了有人@他的通知。原來是論壇裡的即時留言板，挺像Brett平時在手機使用的通訊軟體，能與其他使用者以文字對話。

『BRETT_BANG：？』

Brett不明所以的“？”符號，夾雜在瞬間刷滿版面的『楊太太坐我沙發！』、『撲倒楊太太』等留言裡，Brett看著不斷刷新的留言板，他想，難道隨時都有這麼多粉絲泡在這個論壇裡⋯嗎？

而且這“楊太太”，到底是稱Brett的媽媽，還是Brett壓根不存在的老婆？？

「哇哈哈—」Eddy坐在電腦前笑得歡，他下午回到房間，打開‘楊先生後援會’之後，就收到新成員的註冊審核表，起先Eddy並不多在意，爽快的將新帳號勾選‘通過’。

但經過約半小時後，Eddy從他早期發佈的‘楊先生安利帖’內，看見那位新用戶的留言，不外乎是『帥！』、『超酷！』等內容，怎麼看都有些⋯⋯⋯過於淡定？

就Eddy所知，會特別來註冊論壇的，幾乎都是迷妹迷弟等級的超級粉，且大部分年齡層都偏年輕，和他差距不大，這些粉絲平日裡在論壇的對話根本毫無節制，相較之下，“BRETT_BANG”的留言就稍微突兀了些。

於是Eddy抱持著試探的心情，在即時留言板@了對方，果然，“BRETT_BANG”的說話方式就像個普通的正經樂迷，和周圍日常“暴言”的粉絲們特別不一樣。

Eddy玩心大起，連著調戲那位“BRETT_BANG”好幾句，對方在Eddy眼裡就像誤闖論壇的羔羊，這論壇裡的粉絲一個比一個會玩，突然冒出個不同類型的粉絲，簡直不要太有趣。

幾十分鐘後，Brett用手掌揉自己的眼皮和臉，放鬆一下疲勞的眼睛。與論壇的其他粉絲對話無疑是好玩的，但他們的語速很快，用詞又不盡然是Brett熟悉的，Brett參與話題的同時還得查詢一些詞彙的語意，才能做出適時的應答。

Brett關閉論壇頁，切換到文檔編輯軟體，準備接著完成白日和Eddy擬定的論文進度。看來，應該要等到晚餐後才寫得完了⋯。

「Eddy，你也拉琴？」Brett坐在Eddy的隔壁，他們借了圖書館的小組討論室，Eddy的手機螢幕因為Belle傳來的簡訊而亮起，剛好被Brett瞄見他的手機桌布，是一隻持琴弓的手部特寫。

「啊對、對⋯」Eddy頓了幾秒才回應Brett，他扯了小笑容，邊聽Brett提起樂團遇過的故事。Eddy的內心瘋狂打鼓，幸好，他在大學碰見Brett的那天，就趕忙把自己的手機桌布給換了⋯

Eddy原先設置的桌布，是Brett某次演出的節目冊裡，所刊登的帥氣沙龍照，要是被Brett瞧見他的迷弟行為，情況可能會特別難以解釋。

而且幾個月來，由於做論文和共同課的相處，Eddy和Brett已經變成彼此生活中的好友，要是Eddy這時候告訴對方『嘿，我其實是你的骨灰級腦殘粉』⋯似乎更違和？

好不容易做出像樣的論文，期中考又如期而至。Brett花在主修課和練琴的時間太長，平日幾乎沒怎麼碰他的課本，Eddy便熱心的約Brett在考前週末，來Eddy家一起溫習。

當然，Eddy房間裡不能讓Brett看見的一些粉絲周邊產品，在Eddy出門和Brett碰面前，就都被他藏得好好了。

「啊，還有我猜教授會考第五章那邊—⋯Belle！！」Eddy推開家裡大門，領著Brett來換室內拖鞋，不過他的聲音在抬頭的同時抖了一下。

「最近天氣好，你這個抱枕要不要順便拿去曬太陽？」站在客廳裡的Belle手上抓著Eddy的寶貝⋯⋯印著Brett高清帥照的方形抱枕！！！！

「打擾了⋯」換好拖鞋的Brett就這樣踏進客廳，他隱約感受到面前的Eddy姐弟倆的氛圍有些變化，卻又說不上哪裏詭異。

說時遲那時快，Belle見Brett還沒注意到抱枕圖案，反應極速的將抱枕藏到身後，語氣不自然的趕緊改口，匆匆表示對‘小提琴天才’Brett的歡迎後⋯就衝回房間甩上了門。

「哈哈⋯⋯我、我姐是你的超級粉絲啦⋯哈哈哈⋯」Eddy整個人還是石化的狀態，他不過腦子的對Brett說出非常扯淡的理由。

「哦⋯謝謝？」Brett挑了眉，完全無法理解“超級粉絲”看到他本人的反應⋯⋯為什麼是馬上躲起來？？

『媽呀！你嚇死我啦！』

Eddy剛和Brett在房內坐下，Belle的訊息就轟炸過來，Eddy好說歹說，以請Belle一頓飯的條件，才免掉Belle的一頓揍。

Eddy回完姊姊的訊息，抬眼發現Brett已經在大桌前拿好課堂講義，打算詳讀。Eddy記得可清楚，二十分鐘前，Brett坐的那附近，牆上就貼著一大幅“楊先生”的海報⋯⋯。

「噢⋯」天，看來錯過跟男神認親最佳時機的Eddy，只能繼續在掉馬的懸崖邊含淚起舞了⋯？

-

我⋯我單純想看Brett一臉智障的幫自己的照片點讚哈哈哈哈哈哈哈（被關地下室


	3. Chapter 3

3

Brett闔上冬季成果發表會的樂譜，盯著封面上印的一行演出日期走神。他還沒有簽經紀約，盈利性質的演出排程並不算非常密集，因此Brett還有餘裕加入大學的學生樂團。

今天是本季樂團社課的最後一堂，下週開始就是寒假，也代表這個學期已經接近尾聲。

Brett以為，能有更多時間自由運用會令他雀躍，可是真度過期末考後，失落感卻越來越強烈。

因為某個開口閉口都是爛笑話的人。

新的學期，Brett和Eddy也許不會再修相同的通識課，朋友圈不同的話，他們可能還是好友，不過無法像現在一樣頻繁的見面和相熟，頂多維持點頭之交。

Brett清楚自己心情不佳的原因，他並不想和Eddy失去聯繫。他喜歡和Eddy待在一起的感覺，那人在醫學院的繁重課業裡游刃有餘，唸書以外的時間卻呆得徹底，被Brett蓄意嘲笑還會咬著唇臉紅，更多的時候根本察覺不出Brett在捉弄他。

總之，Brett還想繼續霸佔Eddy學長的日常生活。

『Eddy，聖誕節那週要不要來聽冬季發表會？』

Eddy被桌上手機的震動嚇一跳，他滑過Brett的訊息，心跳加速了幾秒。剛剛對完期末試題的答案，即便下學期的獎學金有底了，Eddy的心還是空落落的。

Eddy雖然萬分好運，和偶像成為現實中的朋友，但要和男神分開了，Eddy難受得很。

有Brett在，Eddy總能展現最自然的模樣，尤其當Eddy對抉擇有憂慮時，Brett能拉著他跳出鬼打牆的圈子，找出最適合他的選項。Brett自信滿滿的行事作風，也讓Eddy特別有安全感，不必擔憂自己的低信心想法引起他人不悅。

現下，Brett朝他發出邀請，一同進行除了課堂、學業以外的活動。Brett允許他進入更私人的領域。

經過約略十分鐘，Eddy對著Brett的訊息欄反覆的打字、刪除，才過濾掉他身為‘楊先生’腦殘粉⋯滿腹的“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊—⋯”。

『Eddy⋯中提他們說，校門對街新開張的珍珠奶茶店好像不錯lol』

『等會幫你買去？humm⋯還是Brett你午餐想吃什麼？』

Brett靠在樂團休息室的柱子邊，對著手機露出得逞的笑容。他趁著彩排空檔，故意挑接近中午的時間點傳訊息給Eddy，熱心的Eddy學長就這麼傻傻的上鉤了，除了答應給Brett送飲料，還附帶午飯。

Brett團練很忙很辛苦之類的藉口，真是太好用了。特別是當Brett想藉此增加與Eddy相處機會的時候。

Brett在訊息欄打了“義大利麵”，愉快的將手機收回包裡，提起琴跟上彩排的隊伍。等下又有人給他送飯啦，今天也要纏著Eddy留下來陪吃！

「啊，真的可以嗎！」Eddy吸溜一截義大利麵，抬手接過Brett遞給他的音樂會門票。他顧不得口中的麵條，拿起背包一邊將男神贈與他的票券小心收進夾層。

Brett裝作沒看見Eddy閃閃發光的眼神，面色如常的捲著麵條，內心頗滿意對方崇拜的反應。Brett才一年級，但他實力驚人，沒多久就成為樂團的核心人物，要拿到幾張招待票並不難，雖然學生音樂會的票價不貴，不過Brett就私心愛看Eddy臉上因他綻出笑容。

[最新] 近距離觀賞楊先生<3<3<3 （發布者ID：後宮管理者楊太太）

招仇恨麼麼噠 [照片 jpg.]

Eddy近日幾乎天天和Brett見面，‘現充’的人生讓Eddy好一陣子沒有發論壇帖，殊不知‘楊太太’一浮出水面就是炫耀文。

Eddy帖子一出，炸出十幾樓的留言，諸如『在線圍觀楊太太與男神深情凝視！！』、『魂穿楊太太！』等，還有‘顯微鏡型’的粉絲問著『這舞台佈景⋯難不成楊太太跟咱男神都在Q大？』⋯。

論壇的留言還在閃爍，Eddy見座位區的舞台燈逐漸轉暗，他收起手機和節目冊，將注意力放到回台上依序入場的樂團成員身上。今晚的Brett，還是好帥啊！！！

「Eddy，剛剛那個羊排不錯吧。」Brett調整好自己的圍巾，將掛在他手臂上的禮物袋提在手裡。那是Eddy晚餐前遞給他的聖誕禮物。

「好好吃！我肚子好滿⋯」Eddy隔著毛衣，用手拍拍他的小肚皮。

Brett藉口要慶祝他完成冬季發表會演出，順理成章的約Eddy吃聖誕大餐，把Eddy整個寒假和聖誕節的行程都佔了。

剛才在餐廳，Brett無視店員微妙的眼神，指了菜單上，只有聖誕節當週限定的情侶分享套餐。雖然Eddy火速點頭的原因大概是為了省錢，不過Brett沐浴在店員們帶著誤會的打量目光下，心裡異常的爽。

飯後，Brett與Eddy沿路逛聖誕市集，過節氣氛濃厚，四周都是成對出遊的情侶，Brett站在一個巨大的愛心造型燈面前，拉著Eddy一起拍雙人合照。當然，Eddy不疑有他，只想著能和男神兩個人四處湊熱鬧真不錯！

寒假經過大半，Eddy已習慣在Brett不練團的時候，窩在Brett的家，吹暖氣看電影、或是單純閒聊。Brett會磨好喝的豆子來招待他。

「Eddy你修過這堂課嗎？」Brett將選課任務拖延到截止日前，在Eddy的催促下才登入課程註冊系統。

「沒有⋯啊，Brett你等等！」Eddy說著，翻找出他以前收集過的通識課評價和心得，將檔案點開，借筆電給對方自行參考。好的教授帶人上天堂，差的教授讓人想陣亡，Brett可得仔細研究。

Eddy不久前喝光了珍珠奶茶，他將電影暫停，伸伸懶腰，從沙發起身往廁所走去。

『嗶嗶～有5枚小粉絲喜歡你的帖<3』

Brett正在考慮最後幾個課堂選項，畫面右上角浮出Brett熟悉的論壇通知。他順手將鼠標挪過去，打算點下『X』將訊息關閉，他知道那是Eddy使用的粉絲論壇，他偶爾也會上論壇逛逛。

不料，Brett的鼠標沒按準『X』，反倒點擊了訊息欄，瀏覽器自動跳轉進論壇的畫面，也就是Eddy的發帖。帖子尚未顯示，卻跳出一個小視窗，上頭裝著一段文字警語。

等下⋯為什麼關於“楊先生”的粉絲論壇，會有R-18的東西！？？

Brett懵了，他皺眉瞪著筆電螢幕，將鼠標往『Proceed』點選，想一探究竟。

『⋯「我要進去。 」Brett將我壓在床上，命令我打開生殖腔讓他標記，他的尺寸太大，不斷頂進我的裡面，讓我無法喘息⋯我想瞪他，可是他捏著我後頸腺體的地方不放⋯⋯⋯』

等等等等，這都什麼內容！？！？Eddy文章裡面的“Brett”指的是他嗎？？？

Brett想起，距離他註冊論壇帳號也有一陣子了，先前沒有權限進入的那些討論版，難道⋯⋯⋯？

他往右上角瞄一眼，發現Eddy的ID，居然就是沒事針對他開撩的“楊太太”！！怪不得Brett總覺得論壇看起來與他印象中有點落差⋯原來竟是管理員介面！

門外上樓的腳步聲傳來，Brett關了論壇網頁，面不改色的打開Eddy的文件，佯裝什麼事都沒發生，繼續尋找課程資訊。他記下了，等Eddy一回去，他就要來看看論壇裡那些鎖著的討論區，到底都藏了怎樣的帖子。

Brett登入他的論壇帳號，搜尋了下，還真冒出幾個已解鎖的高級討論區，他逐一檢視，Eddy的ID底下，果然有好幾篇人氣作品帖。

『⋯Brett撕壞我的襯衫，推我撞進他的雙人床，他剛結束表演，衣服上都是訂製香水味，他用力咬我的唇，說：「你只能是我的。」我明明只是他的經紀人！⋯⋯⋯』

Brett瞇起眼，滾動整排的R-18看帖，臉上變化莫測。Eddy背著他⋯在寫他們的小黃文！？

⋯Eddy暗戀他？？

-

Brett：Eddy⋯原來你是這樣的Eddy？（拿出論壇小黃文  
Eddy：我不是！我沒有！你胡說😫😫😫！

-

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈Eddy寫的那一堆R18夢男(?)文哈哈哈哈（無良

楊太太，求不坑XDDDDD

-


	4. Chapter 4

4

『BRETT_BANG：@後宮管理者楊太太 你什麼時候才嫁我。』

『修圖大臣本臣：！群裡的總攻大人終於要對咱太太出手了嗎！[興奮jpg.]』

『楊太太的腳踏墊：卡前排圍觀修羅場場場[口水jpg.]』

『後宮管理者楊太太：@BRETT_BANG 麼麼噠～人家對楊先生死心塌地啦<3』

「嘖！！‘死心塌地’倒是別躲啊！」Brett嘖嘴，一臉不耐煩的皺眉。他簡直想摔鍵盤！

且不提Brett如何因為說話方式高冷而獲得“總攻”的稱號，Brett最近快要被那位“楊太太”氣死了。

距離Brett下定決心認真追Eddy已經過了兩個月，說實話，Brett以前交往過的對象都是女孩，對於同性別的Eddy，還真的費盡心思才營造出兩人的曖昧。

好不容易Eddy也漸漸注意到他的別樣心意，眼看Brett從“學弟”升級成“男友”的目標就快水到渠成，令他意外的是⋯Eddy居然開始躲他！

到底是哪門子的‘死心塌地’！？

Eddy坐在他的書桌前，對著手機撓撓頭。Brett又約他一起出門了，這次是市裡著名的動物園。

「好煩惱⋯」Eddy完全沒有頭緒，望著Brett的訊息欄走神。

從前他是欣賞Brett，對方在Eddy心目中被當成男神一樣崇拜，現實生活中與Brett相遇是他意想不到的驚喜，Eddy雖然暗地裡想像過與男神交往，可是那個“楊先生”，是經由他的幻想而存在的人物。

和貨真價實的Brett相處後，對方的某些人格特質與Eddy猜想的相同，有些則完全不符，總歸一句，Brett本人對於Eddy而言，有著很大的吸引力與魅力。

Eddy發覺自己對Brett越來越迷戀，恍然注意到Brett的那些追求舉動後，患得患失就湧現了。躊躇不決的Eddy悄悄逃避，以醫學院課程變繁重的理由，暫時減少與Brett見面的頻率，同時又十分過意不去，他倆的課是坐在Brett家一起選的，Brett肯定清楚，Eddy本學期選修的學分比以往都還要少。

但Brett卻總是笑笑說『沒關係，我們下次再去』⋯

Eddy明白他選擇了差勁的辦法來閃躲問題，但就如同他更加認識Brett一樣，當他和Brett之間不再隔著一個舞台、或是一個簽名板，他們隨著日常相處而發掘出彼此的共同點和互補性，繼而產生好感，可是情侶關係又比單純的友誼還要更複雜、也更私密，要是⋯要是交往後發現更多的不合適該怎麼辦？

『後宮管理者楊太太：求摸摸，喜歡的對象好像在追我，可是我太膽小⋯就給逃了⋯』

Eddy又煩惱又糾結，他忍不住在粉絲論壇討拍，藉此抒發點兒焦慮。帖子底下沒幾分鐘就蓋滿了樓，“楊太太”難得在“三次元雜談版”發帖聊私事，還是這麼“爬牆”意味濃厚的貼文，眾版友馬上自稱知心大姐姐/哥哥，一邊安慰Eddy，還不忘開玩笑說『不能綠了楊先生啊！』。

Eddy望著一則則留言，體驗了什麼是“有苦說不出”，他又不能隨便透露，追他的人就是“楊先生”本人啊啊啊啊啊！

『BRETT_BANG：就說了嫁我。』

才過一下，‘總攻大人’的留言就被點讚數量推到最前端，版友們又全都歪樓了⋯。

行啊，總之Brett了解到Eddy不是因為另有對象或別的未知因素而疏遠他，看來又是對方在亂思考一堆有的沒的，那麼，應該不用再給Eddy時間了？

「呃⋯」Eddy感受到自己的心跳飆升，他、他現在⋯是在被Brett“床咚”嗎？？

「和我交往。」Brett短暫考慮後，決定選擇最簡單粗暴的方式，噴個大直球讓Eddy避無可避。他冷落對方兩週，等到Eddy按耐不住又來搭話時，才約對方來他家裡看電影。

等、等下啦，Eddy雖然寫過不少夢男(?)文，可是男神這麼直接，實在讓他一時間轉不過來啊！

「你答應了對吧。」Brett壓低的聲音塞進Eddy耳朵裡，Eddy呈現斷線狀態，他寫小黃文的時候的確想過類似的情境，然而真被男神這樣對待，他腦子裡都是一團亂碼，根本不可能像小說裡一樣，指著男神的鼻子斥責人家“耍流氓”啊！！

好呆⋯。Brett看著腦袋死機的學長，決定趁學長還沒反應前吃點豆腐，否則對方害羞起來，就什麼都摸不到了。

「嘿Brett幹嘛⋯好癢啦！」Eddy的膝蓋被Brett卡在兩側，而Brett的手掌黏上他的膝彎，往他的運動褲褲管鑽。

「讓你成為名符其實的“楊太太”。」Brett壓下肩膀，朝Eddy的下巴越靠越近。

「⋯⋯⋯？」Brett的話太奇怪，Eddy盯著離他不到幾公分的男神，都快弄成了鬥雞眼。

「抓到你了，‘楊’、‘太’、‘太’。」Brett對著下方的人露出微笑，呃⋯邪笑，他學著“楊太太”小黃文裡的“霸總”，勾起Eddy的下頷，低頭吻了Eddy的唇，還講一大串諸如『再跑就讓你懷孕』的狗血台詞。

「！！！！！！！！」啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！B、B、Bretttttt在說什麼啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！

男神的發言讓Eddy嚇到模糊，Brett⋯Brett怎麼會知道Eddy在論壇的ID和作品啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！他的那些小黃文，居然被Brett本尊看到了啊啊啊啊！！！

Eddy暫時做不出回應，那Brett就是奉行他的座右銘‘just do it’，反正Eddy黃文寫得那麼溜，Brett多佔些便宜也是合理的嘛！

「欸欸呃—⋯」Brett的手趁著Eddy還在崩潰的時候爬進Eddy的上衣裡亂摸，另一手鑽進Eddy寬鬆的褲管和內褲，和Eddy的恥毛來個相見歡。

Eddy的身體對於碰觸太敏感，尤其Brett摸的還都是他不曾被別人碰過的地方，害他癢得在Brett身下扭來扭去。

「嘖，讓我摸。」Brett咬上學長紅紅的嘴唇，他發現Eddy比他預期的還要怕癢，學長又抖又縮的，太不方便Brett愛撫對方了，他乾脆用上半身的重量將Eddy壓住，把手插進學長內褲裡，抓著人家的肉莖擼。

怎、怎麼被人摸那裡嗚嗚嗚嗚⋯

Brett見Eddy還是一驚一乍的，看起來都快哭了，連忙湊回去Eddy臉前輕吻對方，不過手上並沒有因此停下動作。

Eddy私底下對男神的YY，和現實中的談戀愛是兩回事啊！Eddy心目中的“談戀愛”，應該是牽手抱抱撒撒嬌不是嗎！？

「別慌⋯我們是情侶嘛，乖。」Brett沒料到Eddy小黃文寫得風生水起，實際上居然純情得不行，Brett這猛藥⋯⋯似乎有點過猛了？

Eddy被Brett揉得弄髒了內褲，他看見Brett從他內褲抽出沾滿精液的手，⋯男神的手⋯。Eddy的臉立刻竄紅，併起腿將自己包到一旁Brett的棉被裡。

「Eddy⋯」Brett將手上污濁清理乾淨，他爬回床上，拉開棉被從身後擁住Eddy。要是往常，他大概會開著玩笑朝Eddy喊『嘿～男朋友！』以便確立關係，但現在他必須先安撫好受驚的Eddy，免得對方胡思亂想後真的逃跑了。

Eddy沒有回話，也沒有轉頭看Brett，不過他吸吸鼻子，將Brett放在他腰上的手臂給拉進他自己的懷裡抱著。

Brett順勢往Eddy那邊移，幸好，Eddy似乎沒有因為剛才的驚嚇而排斥Brett的接近。總之呢，Brett要是想和Eddy做更進階、更兒少不宜的親密舉動，得從長計議了⋯至少得先牽手？？？

-

Eddy：還⋯還我次元壁啊😭⋯⋯！  
Brett：什麼？  
Eddy：沒、沒事⋯🥺

-

Brett這個快轉的戀愛進度條哈哈哈哈哈哈嚇到人家了吧（無良

但我想吃肉qqqqq麻煩轉快一點qqqqq（更無良

-


End file.
